


Jealousy Looks Good On You

by teyteycharisse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp, im soft for lena in an oversized hoodie, its supposed to be only a thousand words, jealous!Kara, there's a dog, this got out of hand lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: Prompt: three times Kara hated Jack and the one time she finally met him.





	Jealousy Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship, I'm nervous. please tell me your feedbacks? Thanks.

i.

Kara Danvers hates Jack.

Well– maybe she doesn't hate him. Hate is such a strong word.

But she definitely doesn't like him– albeit she hasn't actually met him yet.

It's just– she's protective of Lena. And Lena is her friend. And friends protect their friends. And for the fact that she hasn't met Jack yet justifies her wariness towards the guy, especially since he's dating Lena. And Lena only should be dating someone who's worthy of her.

Not that Kara is saying she's the only one who is worthy enough to date Lena Luthor.

No.

'Cause they're friends.

And friends are naturally wary of the guy their friend is dating.

Right?

So during one of their weekly movie nights when Lena is thoroughly engrossed about something on her phone, a fond smile gracing her red lips, Kara can't help but ask.

Because she wants to know. Maybe Lena's looking at a cat vine Kara hasn't seen yet.

"Oh? I'm just looking at a photo of Jack." She replied offhandedly.

Kara's incessant chewing grinds to a halt.

Jack?

Well, that's new.

She slowly put down her plate of potstickers on the coffee table– which really, is a cause of alarm because Kara Danvers never NEVER puts down a plate of her favourite food– and subtly scooted closer to Lena to try and take a peek at her phone.

In which the CEO inched farther from Kara's line of sight.

Rude.

"Jack? You haven't mentioned him before." Kara asked nonchalantly. 

Because she isn't affected.

And she definitely isn't curious of the guy dating her best friend.

Okay maybe a little.

But that's natural because– duh, Lena IS her best friend.

A slow teasing smirk curled the CEO's lips while a hint of mischief flashed in her celadon eyes.

Crap.

"Not that– not that you have to. You're entitled to your privacy– I mean, you don't have to tell me everything. Pfft– that's ridiculous, right? It's not like I'm your mom or something– not that you tell your mom everything 'cause of course you don't– I mean, Lillian's awful– um– I mean– she's great! But not– great– great– I'm gonna shut up now." She quickly snatched a potsticker from her plate and chewed vehemently.

God, she hates word vomit.

Lena's smirk only widened.

"It's alright, darling. No need to stress over it." She cooed, the word 'darling' rolling off her tongue like silk.

And god, Kara is entranced.

She waited for further explanation about this... Jack's entanglement in her life but the youngest Luthor remained mum. Quite insistent on watching the movie playing.

Kara narrowed her eyes in suspicion in which Lena raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Fine.

She'll figure it out on her own.

ii.

The second time Jack was mentioned between the two was when Kara entered Lena's office at L-Corp while brandishing a bag of Big Belly Burgers for their daily lunch date.

Because everyone knows that if Kara doesn't bring Lena lunch, the CEO won't eat until it's well past midnight.

It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Kara can't go on a day without her dose of Lena Luthor. Absolutely nothing.

Her best friend works really hard that Kara can't help but be worried for her well-being.

Especially because Lena insists on eating only kale salad whenever she actually has the time to eat.

Something about maintaining glucagon and insulin levels.

In which, in Kara's opinion, should be really banned because– ew, kale.

Lena needs carbohydrates!

'Cause how else will she maintain her voluptuous hips that Kara can't help salivating over whe–

SHE MEANS, how else can Lena keep up with her ridiculous working hours if she doesn't keep a healthy amount of carbs to burn energy from? Right.

So when she walked into the youngest Luthor's office without waiting for Jess' permission, she immediately went on her practiced speech about the importance of eating junk food from time to time.

"Don't be mad but I didn't get you that wretched salad you love so much, which is disgusting, really Lena. But I still get it for you 'cause you know I love you but–" She was immediately cut off by Lena's adorable giggle.

Wait– giggle?

Lena Luthor never giggles.

Well, maybe around Kara she does, in which the blonde never fails to make heart eyes while gazing at the Luthor in a disgustingly cute stupor.

Alex's words.

The point is– Lena doesn't just giggle in a work setting, especially in L-Corp where old, gray, self-righteous men who are adamant on bringing down the young CEO is lurking around. She doesn't giggle, AT ALL.

So to hear such sound is baffling to Kara that she literally stumbled upon walking in the immaculate office.

Lena immediately turned around at the sound of someone tripping over, green eyes wide at the sight of Kara trying to regain her balance.

She mumbled a quiet "excuse me" on the phone before putting it on hold and striding over to where the reporter is now standing upright. 

Her eyes conveyed worry and amusement, her hands going over Kara's biceps to make sure she's alright. Kara can't help but blush a bright red.

"Um– I brought lunch?" She lifted the bag of food questioningly.

Lena's eyes flickered to the bag before emerald orbs widened in realization, exasperation, then guilt.

The flow of emotions caused Kara's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"I didn't send you a message, did I?" Lena bit her lip.

Kara shook her head, still confused but drawn to the sight of red lips between white porcelain teeth.

She wonders what it'll feel like to have those  white incisors bite on her own li–

She snapped out of her reverie when she caught wind of Lena's apology.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I forgot to tell you but I have to get Jack from his doctor's appointment. I can't do lunch today. I'm sorry."

Oh.

Well.

Wait– why would she need to be the one to fetch Jack from his doctor's appointment? Doesn't the guy have a car? Or is he just using Lena for her wealth?

No– that's not a good train of thought. She shouldn't jump to conclusions nor assume something out of nothing. Maybe that's how they work.

Right.

But still, Kara can't help but be suspicious of this Jack.

Her dislike only growing stronger for this man she hasn't met yet.

He better be good because if he gets around using Lena as his personal chauffeur, he'll be talking to her fist.

Especially 'cause he's robbing Kara her Lena time.

Kara felt herself deflate in disappointment but masked it with an exuberant smile.

"It's fine. I can't stay for long anyway. I'm supposed to meet Alex after this." She smiled reassuringly.

Still, Lena looked so guilty that Kara can't help but ramble a little more in assurance.

"Really, Lena. It's fine. You enjoy your date with your boyfriend, we always have lunch anyway. And a healthy relationship needs frequent communication and bonding times to keep it... healthy. I understand–"

"Boyfriend?" Lena asked in confusion, eyebrow drawn upward.

Kara tilted her head in thought, "um, yeah. Jack's your boyfriend, right?" She asked uncertainly.

Dawning realisation flashed behind Lena's celadon eyes before it was replaced by mischief.

She smirked in amusement, "Yep, my boyfriend."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners and her lips are pulling upwards, it's obvious she's trying to stifle a laugh but because of what? Kara doesn't know.

Lena's phone beeped from her desk and the CEO flashed an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I have to go."

She planted a quick kiss on Kara's right cheek– possibly leaving a lipstick stain, but Kara doesn't care– before walking to the door.

Kara was left standing in the middle of the office, the red lipstick stain on her right cheek matching the color of her slowly reddening cheeks.

Ugh, she hates Jack.

iii.

Game night falls on a Friday night and everyone was present for it.

Except Lena.

Kara spent the better part of the evening huffing and muttering bitterly to herself.

Lena was at home, spending a quiet evening with Jack because the guy doesn't want to go to game night to meet Kara and Lena's other friends but instead demanded he wants to spend quality time with her amazing girlfriend. Robbing Kara of yet again, her Lena time. 

That selfish, arrogant, good for nothing, imbecilic, jerk head–

She was cut off from her mutterings when she felt Alex sidle up next to her.

"Okay, spill. What's your problem?" She asked in that tone Kara hates. It's the big sister tone that says 'you-can't-fool-me-I-know-something's-going-on-so-just-tell-me-to-save-both-our-energies'.

But Kara won't cave.

Nope.

"Problem? I don't have a problem. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Happily fine. Great even!" She shoved some more chicken on her already overflowing plate.

"Please. I know something's bothering you. Come on, just spill it."

Kara huffed in annoyance. "I told you, nothing's bothering me. I'm perfectly happy here eating all these delicious food. Why would something bother me? Nothing's wrong–"

"Kara."

Ugh, she hates that tone.

"Yeah?"

"Crinkle." Alex poked her forehead.

Fine.

"It's just– I miss Lena." Kara answered somberly.

Alex raised her eyebrow in askance.

"I haven't– we haven't been hanging out that much lately because of her boyfriend–" she rolled her eyes in displeasure, "—demanding and hoarding all of Lena's time and I miss my best friend." 

If anything, Alex's eyebrows only furrowed in confusion.

"Boyfriend? Lena has a boyfriend?" She asked incredulously.

Kara threw the hand that wasn't holding her plate up in indignation. "Yeah! Jack I-don't-know-his-last-name-jerk! He's hoarding all of Lena's time and foiling our plans to spend time together because he's so demanding! I even invited him to game night so I could finally meet the guy but Lena said they couldn't come because Jack's not feeling well enough and he needs someone to look after him. I mean, how old is he? Five?! I know Lena's naturally caring but it seems like he's abusing Lena's kindness!–" She stopped in the middle of her heated rant when she noticed Alex quietly stifling her laughter, hands clasped over quirking lips.

Kara pouted resolutely.

"What?"

Alex let her laughter burst past her lips, shoulders shaking, and joyful tears congregating in her eyes.

This only made Kara pout more.

After a full two minutes of hysterical laughter, Alex sobered up enough to explain what's so hilarious.

"It's just– oh my god, you're jealous of Jack?" She chuckled softly.

Kara felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Well– well, that's because he's keeping Lena to himself! Lena has friends she needs to hang out with, you know!"

"Oh, Kara." Alex rubbed her back soothingly but the ghost of laughter never left Alex's lips.

"Jack's not that bad. You'll love him when you meet him." She said to offer respite.

Kara only gasped in offence, "You've met him?!"

Alex smirked. "Yeah, he's great." She replied coyly. Offering no more enlightenment.

This only annoyed Kara more.

The rest of the night she spent brooding and muttering bitterly in the corner.

\+ i.

It's well past 2 am when she received a call from Lena Luthor.

Kara was tossing and turning on her bed, sleep unwilling to cradle her in its soft clutches when her phone rung on her nightstand.

When she recognised the specifically assigned ring tone for one specifically very very very special person, she sprung up and answered the call.

Was she excited to hear Lena's voice? No. No, of course not. She's calm. It's just Lena, duh.

Before she could greet Lena an enthusiastic hello– because she's definitely not happy to get a call from the raven haired girl at 2 in the morning– she was cut off by Lena calling out her name in panic.

"Kara! I need your help. Jack's– Jack fainted– and– and– he's not waking up! I don't know what to do he's not opening his eyes!"

The anguish in Lena's voice sobered Kara into full wakefulness.

"Did you call an ambulance yet?" She asked worriedly while simultaneously fetching clothes to change into.

"Y-yes but they're taking too long 'cause there was an accident near 5th. Please, can you come here? Fly him to the hospital, maybe? Please, Kara."

Lena's voice trembled on the other line and Kara's heart broke at the sound of it. 

"Okay, give me a minute."

She didn't wait for Lena's reply and ended the call to quickly change into her clothes and fly to Lena's penthouse.

Exactly 55 seconds later, Kara landed on Lena's balcony, tapping incessantly on the glass doors.

Lena came rushing to open the doors before grasping Kara's hand to guide her towards the room Jack is in.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Kara would've taken the time to appreciate Lena in a worn MIT hoodie, its sleeves hitched up her forearms and the sweater ending just 2 inches above Lena's knee, successfully engulfing Lena's small figure adorably. The CEO padding across the large penthouse in nothing but blue socks with banana cartoons around it. Their height difference glaringly obvious without Lena's intimidating high heels.

If the situation wasn't so dire, Kara would've noticed the dog bowl near the kitchen island. Or the thoroughly chewed chew toy near the couch. Maybe she would've seen the red dog leash hanging on the back of Lena's expensive leather couch or the dog fur littering every nook and cranny of Lena's penthouse.

But the situation was dire so Kara matched Lena's hurried footsteps until they arrived at Lena's room where the door was widely open. A big lump of white and brown fur passed out on Lena's king sized bed.

Despite the direness of the situation, Kara halted to a stop, her mouth gaping in shock.

"Jack is a dog?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

Weeks of stewing in jealously and bitter mutterings of lack of bonding time slowly warped into embarrassment.

She was jealous of a dog?!

"Yeah, he has a fever since yesterday so I didn't want to leave him alone for fear of something like this happening. I really wanted to bring him to game night but he wasn't feeling well." Lena answered worriedly, her hands fidgeting together in anxiousness and worry.

"I was jealous of your dog? I ranted to Alex about a sick dog?" 

Lena sighed, "Yes, yes, can we please do this later? I'm worried about him. Can you fly him to the hospital, Kara? Please?" She implored, green eyes shining with unshed tears.

It was then that Kara sprung into action and scooped up the large Siberian Husky in her arms, cooing at him when he whimpered softly.

"I'll drive to the hospital and meet you there." Worried green eyes directed its gaze on Kara and Kara nodded in empathy.

Not wasting any more moment, she flew out of the balcony and to the nearest veterinary hospital.

-

30 minutes later found Kara and Lena sat together in a small couch placed in front of Jack's bed, where the dog is softly snoring. Lena's head resting on the blonde's shoulder, Kara's arm wrapped around Lena, her fingers tracing soothing patterns on Lena's arm.

"You were jealous of my dog, huh?"

"Shut up."

"It was hilarious, actually."

Kara groaned.

Lena giggled fondly before placing a chaste kiss on Kara's neck.

Goosebumps erupted on the Kryptonian's skin and it took every ounce of her willpower not to shiver.

"It's not my fault you didn't implicitly deny him as your boyfriend. You even enjoyed teasing me!" Kara pouted.

"Kara, I'm a lesbian. It was amusing to watch you assume I'll even consider a boyfriend." 

Mouth agape, Kara drew her head away to look at Lena, "You're a lesbian?"

The youngest Luthor worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "Is that– is that all right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course! Of course! It's just that– Lena, I thought you were straight!" 

Lena raised her eyebrow, "Darling, every Google search engine knows I'm not. I'd assume CatCo's most prominent reporter would take her time to do her homework on the person she's writing an article on."

Kara blushed in embarrassment, "I wanna know you though, not google your history." She mumbled quietly.

Lena melted at the endearing sight. She scooted closer to Kara then tucked her head under Kara's chin, resting her cheek on Kara's chest. She hummed softly before closing her eyes in content.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

Kara sighed softly before placing a chaste kiss at the crown of Lena's head.

"I'm glad you're mine too."

Her lips stayed there for the duration of the night.

++

It was this story that Lena never stops telling fondly to every person who asks how their relationship came to be.

And if Kara groans at it every time she hears it, she won't actually stop Lena from retelling the tale over and over and over again.

Because she loves the way it makes Lena laugh fondly.

And every time she gets near the end of it, Jack and Kara are the sole recipient of Lena's adorable crinkling smile.

And if she, maybe, spoils Jack a lot more than Lena does to make up for all those weeks of hateful comments on the lovable pet..

Well, she and Alex are the only one privy to that secret.

God, she loves Jack.

But more importantly..

She loves Lena.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lena in an oversized hoodie, sigh.


End file.
